


I Need You!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Assumptions, F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: Maui has finally decided that he was going to propose to Moana but when he arrives to her Island..He is hit with news that leads him to drown himself in misery and Rum.





	I Need You!

Maui flew through the sky his heart was beating fast. He was heading to the island of Motunui.

He visited Moana often since they had parted at Te Fiti.

It had been a good four years since that journey when they had first met. He had made a habit of visiting her once a season.

But now, but now today was going to be different.

Today he was going to talk to Moana about something much more serious than crops or their journey together.

Today they would be discussing the matter of another heart.

His.

The thing was he had come to realize that each time he left Moana, he always managed to leave part of his heart behind with her.

Today he was convinced he would finally ask her to share her life and heart with him.

He was excited about the idea but at the same time he was nervous as he practiced what he'd say over and over again never fully satisfied with the words that formed.

“Moana of Motunui, Wayfinder and chief Will you share my life with me and be my wife?” 

Each time he changed it looking for a romantic way to say it.

At the same time he was nervously considering the idea she might not share his feelings, what if she was already pledged to somebody?

What if she only wanted to be friends?

What if her father didn't like him? What about her mom? Would the rest of the villagers like him?

Doubts running through his mind he finally landed on the beach of the Island as always and easily spotted Moana’s boat but, something wasn't right about the boat it looked all mutilated and not like the boat she would have sailed, it looked like hadn't touched water in a long time even the fabric was hanging as if in some bad omen.

His heart pounded horribly as he now hurried his pace alarm bells going off in his head.

He stopped a man who looked to be hugging a woman with sadness as the woman was crying deeply.

“Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm..”

The big man looked up and through his own tears he asked “You're the famous Maui aren't you? The one my daughter use to talk about in her sleep?” 

His heart easily caught the words “used to” and his heart further sank in a panic.

“Where..where is she?” He asked somehow he knew the answer before they spoke the words.

“Maui, I'm sorry but Moana is dead.” The man told him.

Maui sank to his knees and tears spouted down his face.

He sobbed into his hands “but..but how..I just saw her last season and she looked so healthy..” 

The couple sniffed and responded putting a hand on his shoulder.

“We don't really know, all we have to go is a couple moons ago Moana took the boat out to go find us fish with a few other people that were fishing.

But nobody came home again. When we went out to find them all we found we're seven of our fisherman dead.

We never found Moana's body, she was just gone, all that was left behind was her boat broken and battered to pieces. We assumed she had sunk to the bottom of the sea lost to us for ever.” The explained slowly.

Maui stood pain all over his face.

Shapeshifter into a bird again he flew off unable to bare such a pain anymore.

He flew until he found the island he had once been trapped on.

Inside the cave a bit he unearthed several bottles of Rum, that was how he had gotten through being stuck on the island for as long as he was without losing his mind.

Sliding down to sit in the sand he leaned against the cave wall.

Opening a bottle he started the slow trip to numb drunkenness.

He didn't want to remember anything that had just happened, he had lost the chance to have a life with the woman he loved with all his heart.


End file.
